youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YOGSCAST (Lewis
YOGSCAST Lewis & Simon is the main channel for the Yogscast, and is run by Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley, both founders of the YouTube gaming group. The Yogscast are an entertainment company based in Bristol that produces gaming-related music, podcasts, videos, and video games, and also operates a multi-channel network for affiliated content creators. The English duo began on YouTube with World of Warcraft videos, originally starting off as WoW How-to channel, before shooting to fame with their acclaimed Minecraft series, which also began as a simple 'tutorial' series, gradually evolving into the immensely popular Shadow of Israphel saga, a partly scripted adventure of two heroes. Though much of their success arises from their Minecraft gameplay, they focus content as a variety gaming commentary channel, featuring gameplay of Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod and board games. They also additionally stream on Twitch. They are also known for their annual Christmas live streaming charity drive, currently named the Yogscast Jingle Jam, which has raised more than twelve million dollars for various charities as of 2018. Their YouTube channel has established over 7 million subscribers and 3.4 billion views, and the Yogscast currently establishing 47 members. History Lewis Brindley founded The Yogscast in 2008, with the goal of sharing Simon with the world. Since then, the channel has grown to become one of the largest in the UK and Lewis remains the de facto leader of the team - balancing Simon’s boldness with reason and caution. In June 2012, the Yogscast's main channel became the first channel in the United Kingdom to reach one billion views, with many arguing these years being the most successful for the Yogscast network as it was the year things really started kicking up, as well as the year they gained many new members to the network. While they originally and primarily produce video gaming-related content, they have expanded to produce content for tabletop games and role-playing games as well, and have also published their first video game in 2017. The Yogscast also began to hold regular public appearances in exhibitions and events throughout the United Kingdom where they would perform live shows and organise signings at events like the Insomnia Gaming Festival and the London Comic Con. In July 2017, the Yogscast left their old headquarters at Bond Street and shifted to larger offices elsewhere in Bristol at the King William House in Queen Street The Yogscast Family While the two individuals - Lewis and Simon – are at the head of the Yogscast and the ones who make and upload the videos to the YOGSCAST Lewis and Simon channel (Originally BlueXephos), there are many other members that also upload videos to their Yogscast-branded YouTube channels. (You can click on the channel name to visit their channel or their real names to visit their pages on the Yogscast Wiki.) Current members of the Yogscast Network include: * Lewis 'Xephos' Brindley and Simon 'Honeydew' Lane –YOGSCAST Lewis & Simon on YouTube. * Hannah 'Lomadia' Rutherford –YogsLomadia on YouTube. * Duncan 'LividCoffee/Lalna' Jones –Duncan on YouTube. * Chris 'Sips' Lovasz –Sips on YouTube. * MacKay Liam 'Nilesy' McKay –NilesyRocks on YouTube. * Joakim 'Rythian' Hellstrand –Yogscast Rythian on YouTube. * Martyn 'InTheLittlewood' Littlewood –InTheLittlewood on YouTube. * Kim 'Nanosounds' Richards –YogscastKim on YouTube. * Zoey Proasheck –Zoey Proasheck on YouTube. * Alex 'Parv' Parvis –Parv Plays on YouTube. * Rick 'Zylus' van Laanen –Zylus on YouTube. * William 'Linkthe1st' Strife –Linkthe1st on YouTube. * Ross 'djh3max' Hornby, Alex 'Alsmiffy' Smith and Chris 'Trottimus' Trott –HatFilms on YouTube. * Ted 'Pyrion Flax' Forsyth –TedHimself on YouTube. * Toby 'SoTotallyToby' Cottrell –SoTotallyToby on YouTube. * Rob Pearson, Nathan Ditum and David Jackson –Playstation Access on YouTube. * FyreUK –FyreUK on YouTube. Six Yogscast channels have passed a million subscribers which belong to Simon & Lewis, Duncan, Hannah, Sjin, Sips, and Martyn, with Lewis and Simon's channel peaking at over 7 millions currently. There are also a large collection of staff who work exclusively behind-the-scenes, maintaining the website, editing videos, producing art – such as thumbnails and avatars – and music. This team includes: * Tom 'Angor' Clark – Producer – Angory Tom * Sam 'S.A.M' Gibbs – Audio Engineer * Adam Davis – Editor * Tom Bates – Editor, Cameraman * Adrian Ruiz – Editor, Cameraman * Alex Turner – Editor * Ciaran 'Ceeraanoo' Askew – Animator – Ceeraanoo * Ørjan 'Teutron' Aardvark – Artist – Teutron * (Veteran)Harry Marshall – Artist – VeteranHarry * Ferazhin – Artist * Serena Nina 'Uni' Serena – Artist * Ben 'Bedgarsan' Edgar – Administrator * Mark Hulmes – Community Manager Many members have also departed from the Yogscast network since the time of its creation, such as BebopVox, HybridPanda, Ridgedog, Strippin, and many others including artists and animators, usually for unspecific reasons, though most still seem to be in good relations with the network and its respective members. Shadow of Israphel The Minecraft saga started from their Minecraft Let's Play titled, "Shadow of Israphel", based as a Survival Island series, where Simon and Lewis were left stranded on a remote island. The bulk of this series is composed of a semi-improvised comedy action drama, where Lewis and Simon play the parts of Xephos, a spaceman, and Honeydew, a dwarf.On the last episode of Survival Island, the duo were rescued by their allies and set off home, however their airship crashed and found themselves in the middle of an epic quest to save the world. It originally began as Minecraft tutorials, which led into a partially scripted cinematic series. At first, the videos were simple Let's plays but the series soon became The Yogscast's more popular and demanded series. They found a hollowed out area and established their home there. They named it; the Yogcave. They set up a mining outpost and found dungeons, ore and monsters. They went back to their routine of building their base but on episode 22, they came across a queer, old man called 'Old_Peculier', who required heroes to help him rescue the blacksmith 'Daisy Duke' from an evil force only known as 'Israphel', here is where Season One ceases and Season Two: Survival Island begins. With no explanation (other than real-life issues with the game) the heroes found themselves stranded on a desert island and were forced to forage and mine to survive once more. On the last episode, they re-encountered Peculiar and a new character; Skylord Lysander and boarded Lysander's Airship. And so, the four fearsome fighters embarked on Season Three: Shadow of Israphel. Lysander's Airship crashed into Xephos and Honeydew's Yogcave. Peculiar blamed Israphel for that and they quickly set off to stop Israphel's evil plots and rescue Daisy. A lot has happened since, though I will not spoil it, go and watch yourself. Shadow of Israphel ended rather abruptly with little explanation from the Yogscast, although many believe it is due to their save files being corrupted. On the Yogscast website they claim it will continue, they have stated in interviews and QnA sessions that they likely won't do any more Shadow of Israphel content like it was before. Tekkit Simon and Lewis later started a Minecraft series using the popular mod-pack called Tekkit. The series began with Simon, Lewis and Duncan with the ambitious task of building a Jaffa Cake factory. The boys ran into trouble as they encountered rival company; Sipsco (consisting of Sips and Sjin) who strived to provide high-quality – and by no means affordable – dirt to the world. With the success of Tekkit, many of the other members got involved, with Rythian and Zoey vowing revenge on Sjin and Duncan for the prior destruction of their homes, Nilesy; a pioneer in the field of 'best and greatest pools and pool accessories, Martyn and his friend Toby whose adventures in the woods were short-lived, Strippin and Benji (The Rail Bros), self-proclaimed 'masters of the minecart', Hannah and her owl sanctuary and later Panda; who simply wished to create a bamboo distribution business. The majority of The Yogscast were involved in the Tekkit server, each producing separate series on their respective channels, however; with an explosive finale to Season Two of Rythian's epic Tekkit Saga, the server encountered some large changes. After exhausting content in the Tekkit modpack, Lewis and co. acquired a new, personalised modpack as part of the FeedTheBeast launcher called "YogCraft". Honeydew Inc.'s Tekkit series (now rebranded as "Jaffa Factory" finally build the ambitious build and moved onto a focused on bee-breeding, which proved not too popular. Rythian and Zoey's "Blackrock Saga" continued with the presence of 'new magic' and Sjin departed from Sips to found a farm in order to "Feed The World". Kim arrived on the scene and trained as apprentice to various members of the team, as she had had no prior knowledge of how to play Minecraft. Minecraft Custom Maps and Mod Reviews The Yogscast has uploaded many playthroughs of various Custom Adventure maps for Minecraft. Some include Survival Island, Planetoids, Deep Space Turtle Chase, Super Hostile Canopy Carnage, Professor Griswold, Rise of the Rebellion, Gloria, Paladin's Quest, The Lost Potato and the Herobrine Saga. And they also have done many mod spotlights for Minecraft, covering mods such as 2D Minecraft, Ugocraft, Little blocks, the TV mod, More' explosives, Helicopters, Industrialcraft, Buildcraft, Equivalent Exchange, Tornadoes, Aether, Millenaire, Planes, Mo'creatures, and More. They even have made their own Modpack called the Yogbox and a FTB modpack called YogCraft. Yoglabs Another series of mod reviews was started on October 19, 2012, in which Simon and Lewis started a secret organization, the Yoglabs, where they experiment with various Minecraft mods in a high-tech underground bunker lab, while plotting to take over the world. This series contains many small details that help bridge the gap left by the end of Jaffa Factory and Shadow of Israphel on the main channel, and contains many subplots, such as the potential takeover by the government. Most of the videos are small adventures set to focus on the mod, with much of the remainder of each episodes additions to the plot being done during the recording. Other Games Besides Minecraft, The Yogscast play though many other varieties of games, such as: World of Warcraft, Fallout, Magicka, Rift, Final Fantasy XIV. Portal 2, Dead Island, Saints Row the Third, Left 4 Dead 2, Guild Wars, Hearthstone, and Diablo as well as many lesser known Simulators and Indie/Dev Games such as Farming Simulator, Surgeon Simulator and Another Perspective. Watchmojo's "Top X" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Simon & Lewis didn't rank in this episode, but did receive a honorable mention. Another Top 10 YouTube Let's Play Channels Simon & Lewis was ranked 2nd on the list. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:English YouTubers